Hunger games meet the internet
by Jayjay1304
Summary: What would happen if Panem met Facebook? Well, read to find out! Reviews are like oxygen, I need to breathe. No flames and I don't own anything you may recognise! Except for the usernames, I created those myself!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So I basically made up my own version of the hunger games where all the tributes of the 74th Hunger Games won different Hunger games and they're all now Victors and there's no rebellion. So the Hunger Games are still happening. This is set two years after the first book so Katniss is 18 and let's pretend everybody from the 74th hunger games is too, except for Rue who's 14. Prim is 14 and so is Rory. Gale is 20. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Katniss Everdeen was never the one to let odd things slip away. She was never the one to be fooled. So when a shiny metallic grey flip-up thing came to her doorstep in her house in victor's village, she knew this meant trouble.

"I'm going in Gale, cover me." She whispered into her walkie-talkie.

"Sure thing Catnip. Be safe out there!" Gale replied in a hushed tone.

This kind of contraption only meant one thing.

"Snow.." She whispered menacingly.

She quickly pulled a bow and twelve sharp, wooden arrows from thin air and shot them all deep into the innocent laptop.

"Katniss! What are you doing?!" A sweet voice shrieked.

Out stepped a distraught looking Primrose pulling at her blonde locks, brown eyes leaking tears.

"Oh Prim, don't you worry that monster's been dealt with now."

"No Katniss, that was my laptop. I just ordered it from PC world! You've broke it!" Prim cried.

"Gale. New plan." Katniss whispered into her walkie-talkie.

"Yeah Catnip?"

"Run!" She yelled.

Luckily, Prim had insurance.

But Gale still needed a hearing-aid.

_Oh well!_

* * *

_3 months later_

"You have to go to school Prim!" Katniss shrieked, dragging the petite blonde out of her bedroom from where she was on her new laptop. Though this time, it was black.

"But Rue's online! How come she doesn't have to go to school?" Primrose whined.

"Because she won the 72nd hunger games you dimwit now move your ass and go to school!" Katniss yelled.

"Fine!" Prim stormed off and slammed the door behind her.

"Thank God For that!" Katniss sighed and scurried off to find the shiny laptop.

* * *

"Alrighty, let's get started." Katniss giggled.

_Name: Katniss Everdeen_

_Age: 18_

_Home: District 12: Victor's Village muddafuckas!_

_Studied at: District 12 School, duh!_

_Location: In Prim's room._

_Status: Need to milk Prim's lousy goat but I don't give a shit!_

_Username: Whodamockingjay?_

"Oh yeah, my profile's so badass!" She shrieked.

"Ooh! Peeta sent me a friend request!" Katniss squealed.

This was amazing, now she had 4 friends, wow, she _was_ popular!

Katniss Everdeen's wall:

_Thebakersman: Hey Katniss, whaddup?_

_Whodamockingjay?: Have four friends on Facebook! Whad'ya think Pita?_

_Thebakersman: My name's not Pita!_

_Offwithyourhead: Ha! The baker's man. Should be the baker's boy!_

_Sexiestsexgodeva, Backstabber, Catothesmexiestbeast and Galethejock like this comment._

_Sexiestsexgodeva: Lol. Totally. Way 2 go Jo!_

_Anniethecat: Omg Finn! That rhymed!_

_Backstabber: Great, we've got fire-girl, loverboy, wacko-annie and the jersey-shore reject. Whoo-hoo._

_Offwithyourhead liked this comment._

_Catothesemxiestbeast: What about me baby?_

_Backstabber: I'd rather fuck loverboy than look at you._

_Galethejock, Whodamockingjay?, Thebakersman, Sexiestsexgodeva, Anniethecat and Offwithyourhead like this comment._

_Offwithyourhead: Ouch!_

_Glimmersparklepony: I'd fuck you Cato!_

_Catothesmexiestbeast: I'd rather fuck President Snow baby._

_Ring-a-ring-a-roses likes this comment._

_Ring-a-ring-a-roses: Anytime hot stuff._

_Whodamockingjay?: Youch! Have fun Cato!_

_Catothesmexiestbeast: I'm gonna stab you Glimmersparkleshit._

_Whodamockingjay?: Youch! Have fun Cato!_

_Glimmersparklepony: That's not my username babe!_

_Catothesmexiestbeast: You're next lover-girl!_

_Whodamockingjay: *gulp*_

_Anniethecockerel: Yay! Actions! *Slaps knee* Owie!_

_Backstabber: Dumb bitch._

_Anniethecockerel: I'm not a doggy, I'm a cockerel!_

_Sexiestsexgodeva: Oh, fuck it. *Slaps forehead*_

_Anniethecockerel: I wouldn't do that Finni, it really hurts!_

_Galethejock: Hey Catnip, baby, wanna play-date at my house?_

_Whodamockingjay?: Sure thing sexy._

_Galethejock: Really?_

_Whodamockingjay?: No._

_Thebakersman, Offwithyourhead, Glimmersparklepony, Catothesmexiestbeast, Backstabber, Anniethecockerel, Sexiestsexgodeva and Ruetherainbow like this comment._

_Ring-a-ring-a-roses: Ha, you just got told brutha!_

_Galethejock: Oh fuck, this is bad._

_Whodamockingjay?: Rue! What the hell?! Have you been here the whole time?_

_Ruetherainbow: Hell yeah! And Cato, you ARE a smexy beast!_

_Catothesmexiestbeast: Hell yeah, hell yeah, hell yeah, hell yeah, hell yeah!_

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Hope you liked the first chapter! Review please! No flames.**

**xxxxJaiydenxxxx**


	2. Wacko Kitty

_**Hi guys! Well am talking to anyone at the mo because I haven't had any reviews! :( Oh well, Agnitio oportet procedere in! Translate that if you want it's Latin... hearts and kisses 3.**_

* * *

_Name: Clove Spina._

_Age:18_

_Home: Some big Victors Village house in District 2. Hell yeah!_

_Location: Mah weapon suite._

_Status: I don't luv Wacko-Cato u lil fuckas, I'm too badass for dat lil kitty!_

_Username: Backstabber._

* * *

"Oh yeah, now they're never gonna make fun of me cuz I just proved that I don't like that wacko kitty." Yelled Clove, making sure that her next door neighbour (Cato) could hear her.

"You psycho bitch!" Cato yelled from his back-yard.

"Whatevs wimp! Can't even come up to confront me and mah knifey-wifeys! Wait, maybe I am psycho. Nah man, i'm just too sexy, yeah. That's totally it!" Clove yelled, Cato, could obviously hear her.

"You cant resist mah sexy ass foreva babe!" Cato yelled and started laughing like a phycho killer maniac and Clove just tutted and flipped her sexy hair.

"Now, lets see what the other wimps post on mah sexy wall!" Whisper/sung Clove as she opened up her black laptop with...daisies on the lid?

* * *

_Clove Spina's Wall_

_Offwithyourhead: What's the phycho bitch doing now?_

_Galethejock: Dunno, maybe she's singing nursery-rhymes and stabbing flowers. LOL!_

_Offwithyourhead: Wtf Gale, that's so dumb. She's probs sleepin with someone, slut._

"Theyre totes not talking 'bout me, i'm admired!" Clove said in denial, brushing her shiny, brown locks.

_Whodamockingjay?: Who we talkin 'bout guys?_

_Offwithyourhead: Who do u think dumbass?_

_Thebakersman: Glimmer?_

_Offwithyourhead: Guess again._

_Ruetherainbow: Marvel?_

_Offwithyourhead: Did you not read the 'she' Rue?_

_Ruetherainbow: Well, he's considered a very feminine guy._

_Galethejock, Backstabber, Whodamockingjay? and Thebakersman like this comment._

_Offwithyourhead: Dumb lil' bitch._

_Whodamockingjay?: Nu-uh, No! You will not call Rue that! She is amazing and courageous and evil and a lil' bit crazy but she is still awome!_

_Thebakersman: Awome?_

_Whodamockingjay?: No, I meant awesome._

_Galethejock: Okay, calm down tiger, mee-ow!_

_Whodamockingjay?: Yeah, you'll be saying ow in a minute Fail!_

_Offwithyourhead, Thebakersman, Ruetherainbow, Backstabber and Sexiestsexgodeva like this comment._

_Backstabber: Yo whaddup?_

_Ruetherainbow: Stop bein' so urban. It doesn't suit you._

_Thebakersman, Whodamockingjay?, Sexiestsexgodeva, Galethejock and Offwithyourhead like this comment._

_Backstabber: Watch it you skinny twig!_

_Offwithyourhead likes this comment_

_Ruetherainbow: Thanks for calling me skinny!_

_Whodamockingjay?,Thebakersman, Galethejock, Catothesmexiestbeast and Sexiestsexgodeva like this comment._

_Offwithyourhead: Look its Kitten._

_Whodamockingjay and Thebakersman like this comment._

_Catothesmexiestbeast: It's Cato!_

_Sexiestsexgodeva: Don't bother, she's just a cranky virgin._

_Thebakersman, Whodamockingjay?, Backstabber, Ruetherainbow and Glimmersparklepony like this comment._

_Glimmersparklepony: Hey guysies!_

_Backstabber: Oh look! It's Cato's Barbie doll girlfriend!_

_Galethejock, Whodamockingjay?, Thebakersman and Ruetherainbow like this comment._

_Catothesmexiestbeast: You're just jealous cuz you want some of this!_

_Backstabber: Some of what hun?_

_Sexiestsexgodeva: Lol!_

_Thebakersman, Whodamockingjay and Ruetherainbow like this comment._

_Glimmersparklepony: Oh no! Cato's sooo muscle-y trust me, I've seen! *Giggles._

_Backstabber: , you have fun with him then ;)_

_Catothesmexiestbeast: She tried to rape me!_

_Backstabber: Oh, you poor thing, jk._

_Sexiestsexgodeva,Whodamockingjay and Ruetherainbow like this comment._

_Catothesmexiestbeast: Oh you know you can rape me anytime you want baby ;)_

_Backstabber: You messed up whore._

_Whodamockingjay?, Thebakersman, Ruetherainbow, Ring-a-ring-a-roses and Offwithyourhead like this comment._

_Ring-a-ring-a-roses: Whaddup dudes and dudettes? How's it goin'?_

_Backstabber: Yeah, there goes the urban trend._

_Galethejock, Ruetherainbow and Catothesmexiestbeast like this comment._

_Prim3Buttercup: Hey guys!_

_Whodamockingjay?: Prim's here. Everybody RUUUUUUN!_

_Prim3Buttercup: Hello?_

* * *

**_Aaaand that's a wrap! Thanks imaginary people for reading this xxx hugs and kisses! xxxxJaiydenxxxx_**


	3. Le racin car :D

**Hey! Right, it's been a while. So now it's the Hunger Games season in Panem! (according to moi) What's gonna happen? xxxJaiydenxxx**

Primrose Everdeen was brushing her beautiful golden locks whilst listening to 'vintage pop', in this case, Justin Bieber. Perched upon her vanity stool, she applied cherry lip gloss and her facial cream.

"Baby, baby,baby ooooh! Thought you'd always be mine, miiiiiiiii-"Prim suddenly stopped when she heard her bedroom door being forced open.

"Ewww, Prim how can you even stand this stuff! Like, it's like, totally, like grossss!" Katniss said in a stereotypical american teenage girl accent.

"How can you not worship Bieber! He's like a...God!" Prim shrieked, offended as she searched her closet for a plain dress to wear to the reaping.

"You wish!" Katniss walked over to Prim's closet, pulling out a pale yellow button up dress with short sleeves.

"There, now you can look like a plain piece of crap like all the rest of those slutty seam kids!" Katniss cooed.

"So you're calling gale a slutty piece of crap?" Prim questioned, raising her pale eyebrows.

"No, Gale is a fucking useless piece of shit that even flies won't go near!" Katniss screamed,her whole face going ketchup red.

"Kat, did you run outa pills again?" Prim asked, sympathetically.

"Yeah." Katniss mumbled before breaking down into sobs into Prim's stick-like arms.

"There, there it's okay. Hey. At least we don't smell like shit anymore." Prim smiled at Katniss

"Shut up barbie!" Katniss yelled at Prim.

"God that's an old saying!" Prim yelled,pulling out her black iphone 130x from her pocket.

* * *

_Name: Primrose Delilah Everdeen :)  
_

_Age: 14  
_

_Home: My wonderful, wonderful sister's mansion in the wonderful, wonderful Victor's Village in the wonderful, wonderful... well, not so wonderful District twelve._

_Location: Next to my beautiful sister._

_Status: The world is full of beautiful events and beautiful beings._

_ Beautiful sights that are definitely worth seeing._

_ Soft, wispy clouds that float sky-high._

_ And lots of love that shall never die. xxxxx  
_

_Username: Primxbuttercup=:D  
_

* * *

_Primrose Delilah Everdeen's wall:_

_Rorytheracingcar: Yo! Whaddup cupcake?_

_Primxbuttercup=:D: Ugh! Beat it bitch! I don't have to deal with you seam sluts now that I live here! Get yo ass outta here!_

_Offwithyourhead, Backstabber, Whodamockingjay?, Thebakersman, Ruetherainbow and Threshold like this comment._

_Whodamockingjay?: Woah!_

_Offwithyourhead: High-five bitch!_

_Galethejock: Yo, y u dissin ma bro? No 1 dissis ma bro sept mi!_

_Thebakersman: Jeez, i'm hella scared now._

_Backstabber, Whodamockinjay, Ruetherainbow and Offwithyourhead like this comment._

_Rorytheracingcar: Yo bro, your crampin my swag! Don't say dat shit!_

_Backstabber: U lost yo style when u came up wiv 'rorytheracingcar' as yo username._

_Primxbuttercup=:D: Mmmmhmmm. Thats's what she said!_

_Whodamockingjay and Backstabber like this comment._

_Threshold: ENOUGH!_

_Offwithyourhead: It's Thresh, bow down bitches!_

_Threshold: I just wanted 2 say, u guyz need 2 stop yo fightin, othrwize we gonna hav probs. Kay?_

_Primxbuttercup=:D: Yes, yes Mr,Thresh, whatever you say!_

_Threshold: Not you Sally, I wuz talkin 2 le racin car!_

_Primrose Delilah Everdeen has blocked Rorytheracingcar from posting on her wall for 24 hours._

* * *

**So, that was ch 3, it wasn't much but i'm tored so i'm gonna hit the hay. Hoep you enjoyed! See youz next time for some reapings! xxxxJaiydenxxxx**


End file.
